Belief in Words
by fizzwizz15
Summary: Sarah was declared insane one month after returning from the Labyrinth. Nine years later she makes a decision to stop believing but that calls Jareth to come and take her back for she needs to believe again..otherwise all will be lost. First Labyrinth fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or the characters of Sarah and Jareth. I write for the love of it and I'm making no money whatsoever so yeah. I own this story line though so yeah.

**Belief in Words**

_Chapter One: A Lonely Rescue_

Sarah was lonely.

Plain and simple…

She was lonely.

Every part of her wanted to have someone to talk to, laugh with, cry on, and even argue with…

But there was no one.

Her cell, her prison, was a small white windowless room. The walls were padded but it still hurt every time she flung herself against them in desperate attempts to escape.

Every time she tried to escape it would make her captors run in and subdue her to prevent her from being successful. They would then strap her down by her ankles and wrists to a table, making her not even able to move an inch.

No matter how many times she cried out that she wasn't crazy, no one would come in and let her out.

It had been like this ever since she had been diagnosed insane a month after returning from the Labyrinth.

Sarah was now twenty-three years old.

She was very lonely.

Consciousness slowly began to return to Sarah…as did the usual nausea and grogginess from the after effect of being tranked by whatever it was that her prison guards always used on her.

She groaned and started to roll into a ball on the floor, feeling very thankful that she wasn't bound to the table again. Subconsciously Sarah rubbed her wrists where they were still very tender, the skin red raw and chaffed from her last visit to the awful table.

Lying still was the best way to avoid being sick and Sarah dared no move too fast for fear of vomiting. The simple cotton gown she wore would not put any pressure on her sensitive stomach. Sleep was the best way to ease the after effects…but Sarah didn't like sleep.

With sleep came the dreams.

Dreams of the Labyrinth…

Freedom…

Magic…

Him.

Jareth had haunted her dreams every time she shut her eyes and slipped into the realm of dreams where he ruled too.

There was one dream that kept on reoccurring every night that made no sense. It was of her running down a dark corridor that had no doors. She would run and run, knowing that she would have to reach the end of the corridor to escape, but when she finally reaches the exit door, he appears and blocks it. He looks at her once, smiles smugly and says just one thing, the one thing that causes her to wake up in a sweat, shaking with fear and anticipation.

"Soon."

Sarah began to slowly push herself up off the floor and into a sitting position. It took several minutes to accomplish but at least now she didn't feel tempted to fall asleep.

Looking around her cell, Sarah knew every inch of it. It had become her prison but her home. She did not know how long she had been in here for, but she knew it had been years for her body had grown and changed into a woman's body.

Sarah didn't even know what she looked like.

Not once had she seen her reflection since she had been placed into this hell.

She was only in here because she had foolishly told her parents about the Labyrinth and her adventure to save Toby.

Her parents had laughed at first but when she had continued to say that it had been real, that was when everything had fallen apart.

She had been taken to many psychologists and doctors and eventually she had been placed here.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sarah tried to remember the last time she saw her family, but no memory came.

A great wave of sadness hit her and tears of pure loneliness and misery began to rise in her eyes.

It was in this moment that Sarah came to realise that she had wasted a long part of her life just for believing in something she knew was real.

_Believing in the Labyrinth is what's keeping me still locked up in here…_

This thought had crossed her mind countless times but every time she thought of her dreams she could not help but still believe in it.

"No more."

She spoke so loudly she jumped from the sound of her own voice as it penetrated the numbing silence in the small padded room.

Wrapping her arms around her knees to steady her shaky balance, even though she was still sitting, Sarah shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she would have to let go of the Labyrinth and Jareth if she was going to ever going to be able to leave and live her life…and she knew that the time had come now.

Taking another deep breath, Sarah uttered the sentence that would release her from her childhood memories and back into the world where she would be accepted once more.

"I don't believe in the Labyrinth, it isn't real and never was."

She opened her eyes and felt a sense of weight being lifted from her mind and a sense of clarity return.

_Now the world will return to normal, _she thought happily, _I will be able to tell my carers and doctors that I don't believe anymore and the will let me go. I'll be able to see my parents and Toby again and…_

Suddenly a husky male voice softly spoke, snapping Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Not real Sarah?"

A feeling of dread settled heavily in her stomach as the unforgettable voice spoke behind her with an annoyed tone.

She didn't turn to face him but she spoke. "You are not real."

"No? Then turn around Sarah and see for yourself."

He sounded even more annoyed, furious even, but still she would not turn.

"Sarah…"

She shut her eyes and dropped her head against her chest before placing her hands over her ears.

"Go away, you are not real."

Two leather-gloved hands suddenly seized themselves onto hers and pulled them away from her ears, enabling her to hear again.

"Sarah."

There was a tone in his voice that made Sarah slowly open her eyes and find them staring into two different coloured eyes that were so familiar it scared her.

His face had not changed but there was more depth in his eyes and Sarah blinked once, twice, three, four times…and he was still there.

"You…" she said, her voice so full of every emotion it was impossible to tell how she felt.

Jareth watched the woman in front of him with observant eyes as he was waiting for the Sarah he knew to spring to the surface. He was still holding her hands in his but neither noticed.

Sarah blinked again and now she was convinced that he really was here.

"You!"

Her voice was suddenly full of incredible hatred and fury as she spat the word into his face.

With one fluid movement, and incredible strength, Sarah wrenched her hands away from his and stood up backing away from him.

"Sarah…" he began, starting to follow her but with every step he took she just took three away from him.

"You!" she yelled again, more loudly than before, still trying to walk away but suddenly she collided into a corner and it was then Sarah found herself trapped with a very annoyed Goblin King walking towards her.

Jareth quickly covered the distance between them and with one step he was standing in front of her with his arms crossed and staring down at her so intensely, Sarah found it very difficult to keep eye contact with him.

He looked at her in silence for a few minutes before finally replying, "Yes, Sarah, me. The one who has kept you sane the past nine years while the world has progressed and evolved without you. The one who has been your companion and protected you while from the vicious humans who try and kill you every time you try to break free. The one who is the reason you are trapped in here because you would not stop believing in me." 

Pausing he softened his expression, "The one, Sarah, who is going to get you out of this awful predicament."

Sarah didn't know what to say. She leaned heavily against the wall and tried to form words when suddenly her adrenaline ran out and a sever wave of nausea and dizzyness rocked her body hard, driving her off balance and causing Jareth to quickly reach over and support her weak body with his hands.

He couldn't believe how thin and bony she felt. Even through his gloves he could feel every individual bone in her shoulder joints.

"This place is killing you Sarah."

His voice was so quiet and full of sadness it was nearly inaudible, but she still heard him before blessed darkness and numbness began to creep through her exhausted body. Before she felt it overwhelm her into the familiar nothingness, Sarah suddenly found herself being gently pulled against a lean, hard body and two strong arms wrap around her upper body to support her.

As her head lay limply against his chest, Jareth watched her for a second and felt sad that this girl was now only a shadow of her former self.

"I can't let that happen Sarah. I won't let your fiery spirit die…or your believing in the Labyrinth…and me."

Drawing her closer to him, Jareth shut his eyes and with a flash, they were gone.


End file.
